


A Dragon Who Burns Within The Flame

by Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Series: Camp Camp  (Forever_Ours_98) [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Basically another AU, Consensual Sex, Consent, Dragon!Max - Freeform, Hate, M/M, NatureMan!David, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), eat it up, fresh idea out of nowhere, sad angst, self-hate, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: When a simple everyday nature man is hiking the forest on a warm summer night, he comes to find a strange animal crying. David really didn't know what he was getting himself into when he found the dragon-human hybrid being burned by his own fire. And Max surely wouldn't accept the fact that he found the one human who truly cared for him.





	A Dragon Who Burns Within The Flame

Cicadas buzz in the near distance, the wind howled softly, and the leaves crinkled under the boot of 24 year old David. A tall, adventurous, twink of a man was hiking the hill behind his new home - recently moving there and thought he'd get himself familiar with the environment. David hummed as he listened to the peaceful sounds of the night, loving the calm. relaxing atmosphere. 

He sighed, "Man, this is just awesome - just as nice as the mountain back home."

Nature always was a soft spot for David, even if he spent the majority of his year in the city, summer was the best time to just get away from the busy life and admire Mother nature. 

And admire he did.

David paused his hike and stared up at the stars, the way they glimmered, how clear the sky was - not a cloud in sight. "I wonder how many constellations I can find. Orion. Scorpius. Oh and there's the Ursa Major!" He grinned a wide foolish smile. 

David closed his eyes, encasing himself in the sounds that surrounded him. Wanting to smell the scent of pine and oak, David took a slow breath out, then in.

"What??" Confused, David opened his eyes and took another whiff, he didn't smell the calming forest, instead he smelt smoke. Fire. 

He looked back up to and for sure he saw smoke filling what used to be the clear starry sky. The tinge scent burning wood was becoming clearly present, much different than what David was expecting. Suddenly a sound echoed quietly from the direction the smoke emerged from the trees, a growl that rumbled and broke off into a whimper. 

"Oh no, a bear or some other wildlife might be caught in the fire!" He broke into a light sprint, "Don't worry little buddy! Volunteer Forest Ranger and Wildlife Rescuer is coming!" He hollered as he swung branches away from his face, leaping over bushes and tree roots. 

As David grew closer to the flames, the area of trees was bright, illuminated from the fire. But the light cascaded over all the trees weren't red, or orange, nowhere near it even. It was blue and green. Not the usual color for a forest fire, but hotter than any other. 

The whines and cries of the animal was getting louder as David approached the scene. From his training David knew better than anyone not to dice head first into the situation unless he knows for sure what he was dealing with. He stood beside a tree, noticing a blue flame. 

"Oh shoot!" He quickly put it out patting it lightly with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket, although when he was mindful enough to be careful of the handkerchief because it was now hot from the fire - it wasn't, it was actually cold. That was when David noticed that the spot on the tree where the flame was, it had a scorched mark the size of his arm, but the flame was only the size of his hand.

"What?" He said softly as he looked around and none of the trees or bushes were truly burning, just lit by the light sky blue flame. David began to wonder where the smoke was coming from if the only he found burnt so far was the tree. He stared down at the ground in front of him, a trail of flames made a path towards an open area in the forest. David slowly walked forward, brushing past bushes and trees. Curiosity overtook David as he crouched down and gazed at the seemingly footprint shaped flame, he reached out to touch it, averting his gaze as he stuck his hand over the flame. 

Shocked, David didn't feel any heat. He turned back to look at his hand, now being covered by the growing flame. It wrapped around his fingers and flickered it's light around David's pale palm. He was amazed at how he could touch the fire, he reached further into the flame until he could touch the grass, which was surprisingly barely even toasted. And again, it was chilled. Not warm at all. 

"Grrroooh!" The sudden whine snapped David out of his little bubble of amazement. He looked up to the trail again and followed in, truly curious as to what he was dealing with - because now he knew it couldn't be a bear or wildcat. 

The moans and cries continued unsteadily as David approached a bush that blocked off the open area. He peeked over the shrubbery and gazed at the creature that whimpered, hunched over in a fetal position,  _ covered _ in flames. David wouldn't approached the animal as soon as he saw it was encased in fire, but this was no common animal he could help, they don't even have this in the Volunteer Wildlife Handbook.

The creature's back was rigid, it's spine laced with spikes protruding from it's blue tinged skin, and on the end of the spin, a tail wrapped around the small body of the creature, swaying to the left and right. The feet and hands were scaled and had nails a couple inches long, it's face covered in spots and even more scales. A set of wings sprouted from the shoulder blades of the animal, just large enough to wrap themselves around the entirety of the creature, they fluttered and spazzed sporadically. David couldn't get a full frontal look at the animal, but what he did see left him stuck and staring.

The creature growled lowly and David watched as the flames flooded out of the animal's mouth, the flames wrapped around him and grew brighter, grew larger, and even a tinge of maroon red was showing. It was beautiful.

But then, "Ggaahhh!" it screamed out, David jumped as he heard the pain in the animal's whine. Blinded by the scenery of the flames, David hadn't noticed the several burn marks and the sizzling sound coming from the creature. Apparently it was being hurt by the fire, burnt, cooked. The animal gripped it's pointed ears in immense pain and cried out. A trail of smoke escaped it's lips and in large quantities too. 

David had no idea what was going on but he would have never interfered or even moved from his spot behind the bushes if his phone didn't go off. 

Loud and obnoxious, it buzzed in David's pocket. He jumped and ran in circles and he tried to pull it out and silence it. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!" David knew this would frighten the beast even more. 

The creature looked in his direction, it's neon emerald green eyes widened in surprise and fear, seeping from his lips and adding on, the flame around it grew and the color changed to a yellowish-green. It bared its teeth and growled angrily. David realized it pissed him off. 

David wanted to run, he did, he wanted to dash away and out of the forest, but the increasing sizzling sound demanded he stayed. He could tell the flame was burning the creature again. The animal tried to seem angered, but tears began to fall from it's eyes, grazing over the scales and spots covering its face. 

Scared out of his wits, David raised his hands in a submissive way and walked around the bush. He didn't know what he was doing anymore - this was way beyond any of his training and the handbook was entirely useless now. 

This was unknown territory. 

"Alright .... buddy..." His voice trembled and his steps were shaky, "I'm not going ... to hurt you, .... so no need to ... uh ... feel endangered." The creature backed up with each step David took forward. "I've never ... seen anything like you ... uhm .... and you've never probably seen something ... like me, soo...."

The animal stopped once he hit the bush behind him, he was definitely backed into a corner. it whine louder as it tried to hold the flame, but it was hurting him, and David noticed. 

"I know you're in pain, please .... let me help." David said calmly, although inside he was contemplating whether he wanted to move again. 

Feeling defeated the creature whimpered and the flames died down, the color remained a bright yellow and green as the animal lowered it's lips to covers it's rather sharp and jagged teeth. 

David chuckled, he didn't expect it to work, "Still got the charms, huh Davey." He crouched on one knee and pulled his handkerchief out again. "Alright pal, I don't know at all how to deal with any of this, and I don't know how to help,"

The animal looked up at David questionably and concerned, it's flame sparking a dark maroon. 

"Ok, ok! I guess you can understand me - which is ... so ... cool, but,.... I will help however I can. And right now, I'm guessing I start putting out this fire on you." Soothing yet all round confused, David's voice made the animal calm. David began to softly pat the cold flames all over the animal. As the fire began to settle away, David could make out that the creature was similar to a person in regards to facial features and other qualities, such as 5 fingers and toes, 4 limbs, hair surprisingly, and the structure of his torso. He wasn't built like any other animal in a forest. And now extinguishing all of the flames, David noticed the creature was a male, and other than scales on his face, arms, and legs - and the tail - the rest of his body was smooth, no fur, or feathers, or anything on other animals. It was skin. 

"You're looking better now, hopefully feel better too right?" David asked, not expecting an answer.

The animal grunted. 

He grinned, David felt more in control of the situation now, the illuminating blue light along with the moonlight giving a calm feel back to him. "I ... um, live right outside the forest, if ... you'd let me bring you there." 

The animal whined from the last touch of David's handkerchief on his body, now feeling exposed. He looked up into David's forest green eyes and showed an expression of fear, yet he seemed more comfortable with David than when he did 10 minutes ago. A soft growl and an assumed shrug gave David the ok. 

Grinning, David felt a sense of happiness - he seemingly made a friend with a wild unknown animal that nearly killed him and practically set the forest on fire. But it didn't burn, and David wasn't truly injured, so he took it as a good outcome. 

"Alright! Then let's get out of the forest," David stood and dusted his shorts it's getting late, and I don't know about you but I have early plans tomorrow." David reached down and wrapped his hands cautiously around the animal, he was warm to the touch and very much surprisingly light.

The animal growled and whined, it was still sensitive on the sot of his skin where he was burned. "When we get to my place I have burn remedies and moisturizers. Hopefully those will help." David wrapped the animal in his arms, cradling him, the tail dangled and rocked with each step David took. 

"Don't worry little buddy, I know how to deal with a burn or two," David went on to ramble to try to make the trip back short, "I used to get sunburns everyday, no beach or anything, just casual days and boom, I got a farmer's tan that hurts." David laughed.

The animal purred softly as it dug it's tuft of hair deeper into David's chest, comfortable and having a sense of protection with the stranger, it closed its eyes and drifted to sleep. 

"I ... don't know how long I'd be able to treat you, but might as well, get to know each other right? Well, I'm David. And I guess I could name you, ... Let's see,"

Through shallow breaths and silent purrs, the animal whispered out "Max".

"..Max. Max! That's a cool name, wait. Huh? D-did I hear that right?" David looked down at the animal in shock, did it just speak? David realized it could understand him, but could it communicate. Fast asleep, the animal began to snore. David looked back up, stepping over roots and branches, guess he will have to find more out about this creature tomorrow. Maybe even cancel his plans. He was just going to greet the mailman and go shopping anyway.

"Max, ... It is a cool name." David sighed, he has had a long night. And so had Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my problematic discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/crrS4Cs


End file.
